


Reading Aloud

by katharhino



Category: Sense and Sensibility - Jane Austen
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katharhino/pseuds/katharhino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sense and Sensibility, Elinor Dashwood/Edward Ferrars, reading aloud </p><p>For the 2013 3-Sentence Fic-a-thon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Aloud

"Why don't you read, my dear."

"If it won't bore you -" with a grimace.

"Despite what Marianne thinks, I always loved your voice," she said quietly.


End file.
